User talk:LillyAldean
Hi, ! We are elated to have you here on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. Please take the time to read these paragraphs. Overview Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Lily.png page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a link or menu will take you to the page of choice. We reccommend checking out the "DO YOUR PART!" section. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. Help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and anything else, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on any anywhere. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you, but don't let it become your number one contribution. Remember this wish blogs, too. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing, bold editing, and imagination. Please, please do not forget to edit and expand existing articles! Write new ones, and attend the Shout Box! Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. Shout Box The first thing you need to do upon joining is to enable the Shout Box, also called the Wiki Chat Room. The shout box is a great way to communicate with other users. It is used to make and discuss parodies, discuss stories, help out users, encourage those down on their luck, welcome users, and even for role-play. It is a necessity for any user who edits here, regardless of who they are or how recently they have joined. *How To Get It **1. Look at the top of the page, where it says your user name. Go to SEE MORE. The third option says widgets. Press on it. **2. The top of the page should expand, showing the widgets. Scroll to the right until you find "Shout Box'" **3. Click on the green plus sign. **4. You now have the shout box, it is on the bottom of your page. **5. Begin talking. :D PLEASE USE THIS! PLEASE, WE GET LONELY ON IT! Remember: anybody and everybody wants to talk to you, answer your questions, and help you on this site. Do not be shy to ask them for or about anything, and always ask. These users aren't the only users, and you are just as important as anyone else when it comes to expanding the site. Remember, even the newest of users can be wiki legends. Conclusion We encourage your edits! bgcolor=white default=Enter page title here! buttonlabel=Create A Page! Please don't quit!! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on this BOSS' page, the people listed above, and anyone else's talk page if you need ANY form of help whatsoever! Finally, please do not remove this message from your talk page -- it is supposed to remain there in case you need to refer back to it. BOOYAH FOREVER!, The Real Sthomas (talk) 19:08, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I'm Mart. This may be called Club Penguin Fanon Wiki but we don't have a problem with you doing pages about your REAL life, thoe I'd insist you do some CP related pages every once in a while. P.S. the previous message you got was an auto message, when WikiaBot writes an auto message, which is always something like this and makes it look like an active admin write it. This is NOT an auto message. Have a good day! Mart456t (talk) 19:37, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! I believe you've met my friend, Mart. Well, like he said, we have no problem with you here! We actually LIKE that you're here! We have more things to offer than a swiss army knife here! Be sure to check out I dare you, Mr Cow2! -The Real Sthomas BOOYAH FOREVER! Nice signature sthomas ''-IM NOT ON TRIAL HERE!'' page deletion I am getting very annoyed about all the pages from 3 years popping out everyone so I'm starting this thing where you submit the pages you want not be deleted here. Please put your page there soon or it will. If you ignore message all your pages will be deleted with the rest. Thank you for reading this. Have a nice day! P.S. you may use the following picture as your user avatar: (click to magnify). Warning Lilly, if you don't submit the names of the pages you want not deleted (links are optional) Guy Addams and Lilly Aldean will be deleted. P.S. if you ignore anymore of my messages I'll get Chuck Norris style on you. your last warning once I'm an admin I will delete every page on the wiki which isn't here. IRC Channel Hi Lilly, I'd enjoy it if you connected to our IRC Channel sometimes to chat with other users who are using it. I'm not going to give you the direct link to it, I'll give you the link to the page which gives warnings about events and rules about the channel. P.S. I'm starting to get annoyed for ignore all my messages, and people who don't answer me don't have a good time on wikia. P.P.S Please click here.